


With ardor rush

by Petra



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Endor, F/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Leia and Han steal a little time on Endor after the battle.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	With ardor rush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missgoldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missgoldy/gifts).



> Thanks to jamjar and templemarker for beta-reading.

There was no corner of the Ewoks' settlement that was lonely or quiet the night the Emperor died. Everywhere Leia looked, there were small forms celebrating in ones, twos, or more, inhibitions thrown to the wind. It was like a Rebellion base after a good battle, but more so, because this was the Ewoks' home, not just the place where they happened to be hanging their helmets at the moment.

If she hadn't been so determined to find her own nook to do some celebrating of her own, it would've been amusing. As it was, she kept a firm hold on Han's wrist and pulled him along behind her as she looked for a place.

"This is getting ridiculous," Han said the tenth time they had to backtrack and find another route to emptier ground. "There are no Ewoks screwing on the _Falcon_ \-- or if there are, I'll throw them off by their fuzzy ears. Why don't we just go there?"

The guest quarters they'd been allotted had been repossessed -- or at least claimed -- by a band of Ewoks who seemed to have decided that their desire took precedence over their guests. Leia hesitated, wanting to be part of the general celebration in some way, without taking part in one of the orgies. "That's the first place anyone will look for us," she objected. "If we want real privacy --"

"Then we're looking on the wrong moon tonight." Han chuckled. "How many people do you need to trip over before you give up, Your Highnessness?"

"All right. All right!" Leia shrugged violently, trying to push aside the feeling that he was accusing her of something worse than persistence. "The _Falcon_ it is."

It was a bit of a hike from the settlement to the landing zone, and it seemed like everyone in the Rebellion had had basically the same idea: flee from the Ewoks and head for the ships. "If we run across Lando with his pants down, I'm giving up for the night," Leia said.

"As long as you don't give up on me," Han said, and pulled her into a kiss. The pressure and heat of his mouth flashed through her and made her toes curl with wanting him alone, wanting to take off every layer of emotional armor she'd been wearing to get through the Rebellion and just be alone with Han for a few minutes.

"I don't give up on anything," she told him firmly and slipped out of his arms just far enough to get to the _Falcon_ 's hatch.

Han opened it and waited for a second, listening. "Sounds like we might be alone here."

"Good."

"Chewie's not quiet when he's having a good time."

Leia laughed, choking on it a little. "Chewie's not quiet, period. Close the hatch before someone realizes there's a ship that's not taken yet."

"Of course, Your Worship." Han sealed the hatch behind them and followed her to the berth they'd shared from time to time. The _Falcon_ wasn't roomy when it came to guest quarters, but it had enough space for its captain to stretch out in peace.

Leia took his hands again, twining their fingers together as she kissed him. "Stop calling me that," she said sharply, softened only because it was between one kiss and another. "You know my name."

"Everyone in the galaxy knows your name by now." Han freed one hand and cupped her cheek, tracing the line of her face with his fingertips. "If I just call you 'Leia,' you won't know it's me talking to you."

Leia huffed and grabbed his ass, pulling him flush against her. "I'll know."

Han returned the favor with his hands on her hips, grinding them together slowly in a filthy dance of friction. "You sure?" he asked, and kissed her again.

"Yes." She reached between them to unfasten his pants and their hands tangled as they tried to undress each other as quickly as possible. It took a moment of silent negotiation before they decided to take their own clothes off at speed. "If you call me something ludicrous while we're doing this, I’m done."

Han laughed and tossed his shirt to one side. "You wouldn't really."

"Don't tempt me."

He put his hands on her bare hips again, walking her back toward the bed, and kissed her neck, nipped at her ear. "You just wait till I get started and then see if you can stand to make me stop."

"Haven't you started?" Her breath was coming a little short, though they hadn't done anything athletic yet.

"Not the way I intend to. Lie back."

With his hands encouraging her, she ended up on her back with her knees spread and Han between them, giving her that sideways smile that was enough to distract her at the best of times. "I'm not impressed yet," she said, though she was sure he knew she was lying.

"Give me a second." Han kissed her thigh, running his hand along the curve of her hip, then pressed a light kiss between her legs.

Leia bit her lip at the sensation of his lips on her sensitive skin, and her breath caught as he opened his mouth and dragged the roughness of his tongue between her labia, up and in. "If you're only going to do that for a second, why start?" she asked, her voice shakier than she would like.

"Oh, no." Han licked her again, long and luxurious. "I could do this all night."

Leia tightened her hand in the bedcovers so she didn't grab for his head immediately. That would be too much, surely, even for Han. "Prove it."

He bent to his task with a will, teasing her with his tongue and lips, opening her and caressing her with his usual confidence magnified. After cycles of bedrooms with paper-thin walls, when there were walls at all and not just blankets, where everything echoed and everyone knew everyone else's business, it was a relief to let herself sigh without biting it back.

Han took the sound as encouragement and nuzzled her again in the same way. This time Leia choked back a moan out of habit, feeling the warmth of wanting him all through her body and the delicious brush of his tongue just where she needed it most.

He heard the moan she didn't let escape and answered her with a moan of his own, muffled against her body, but loud enough that she could hear as well as feel it. It made Leia's skin feel tight all over her body to know that he was doing this for her and enjoying it as much as she was. She made a soft sound in her throat, not sure whether she wanted to make it a word or only an encouraging noise.

In response, Han flicked his tongue faster, urging her on to another noise, and another, as the tension of her climax tugged at her. She had her hand on his head now, holding him lightly, her fingers in his hair, and she wanted to keep him exactly where he was forever, until her pleasure crested and she could breathe again and let him go.

The smirk he gave her when their eyes met was enough to make her half-sorry she'd let him do any such thing, self-satisfied to the stars, but then he'd earned it, and his lips were wet with her. "Still want to make me stop?"

"No," she admitted. "Not right now."

He licked her again, the friction spurring her arousal high enough that this time she moaned in earnest.

Her second climax came more quickly and more loudly, Han as relentless as he could possibly be and Leia flushed with the heat of her first orgasm. When the second tore through her, she pressed him away. "Let me breathe."

"Why?" he asked, as insouciant as ever.

"Han." Leia frowned at him. "I don't want you to do this all night."

"If you're sure."

The throb of her pulse in her groin made her wonder how long they could go on like this, uninterrupted by the cares of the galaxy. Someone was going to come looking for them by morning, and she wanted to return some of the pleasure he was giving her before that happened. "Not just this," she said a little more gently.

"Well. All right." He sat up. "You want me to hit the 'fresher?"

"No, you're fine." Leia guided him up the bed until they were lying side by side and kissed him again. The taste of herself in his mouth made her shiver with the memory of how well he'd taken care of her. "I want --" She doesn't have the right words to put to her desire, exactly.

Worlds away, she would have known how to ask a man to make love to her in exactly the right tone of voice to get what she wanted from him, but the men who wanted Princess Leia Organa listened differently than Han Solo. She was sure that he wanted to give her exactly what she wanted, nothing less and nothing more, but that didn't make phrasing her request any easier.

"What do you want?" he asked, and mercifully didn't use any of the titles he normally might have. Perhaps he'd taken her threat to make him stop to heart.

Leia kissed him again in lieu of a more direct answer, running her hands over the long planes of his body. She cupped his erection in her hand and he groaned against her mouth. "I want to be here with you," she said, knowing it wasn't an answer to his question.

His smile was gentle, for him. "You got me. What do you want to do with me?"

That was where words failed, where she could only think of the lewdest answers suitable to the roughest space jockeys, or the most refined ones from formal court that would be out of place in the _Falcon_ 's bunk. Still, the answer was simple. "Love me.”

"Absolutely," Han said. His fingertips touched her nipple lightly and she shuddered at the way the contact echoed through her. "You want more of what we were just doing?"

"No." It wasn't the most unequivocal answer she'd ever given -- it had been lovely, and she would like more of it soon, but it wasn't what she wanted next. She rolled her hips against him, rubbing the damp heat of his erection between her legs. "Not right now," she added, for the sake of clarity.

"All right." He put his hand on her hip again and rolled them so she was on top of him, the press of his erection insistent, but less forceful than it would have been if he'd put her underneath him. "Something more like this?"

"Yes." Leia kissed him to thank him for pushing her, something she could never say in words. "Just--" she reached between her legs and guided him inside her, the press of his body making her gasp.

Han groaned again, lifting his hips ever so slowly. "Like this?"

She met his tentative thrust with one of her own, and they found each other's rhythm. "Yes. Like this."

He put his hand between her legs, his clever fingers pressing where his tongue had been not long before. "And this?"

Leia made a noise that startled her, a high sound that would have embarrassed her at any other time. "Yes." She rolled her hips down to meet him with a little more force, pressing him into her, pressing against his fingers. "Yes."

"Anything you want," he said.

A wild thought in her mind wanted to hold him to that, to make him promise that she could always get what she wanted from him, not just in this heated moment. She brushed it aside and braced herself over him with one hand, rocking down around him with an easy pace. She pressed their mouths together again, not quite a kiss, and Han made a strangled noise and pulled her closer still, his fingers speeding up just as his tongue had when he brought her to climax.

It worked again, and she lost all sense of herself for a few moments, knowing only the press of him inside her and the sparking heat that his touch kindled. Leia was sure she'd made a thoroughly undignified noise and she didn't care, for there was no one there to hear her but Han, who knew how dignified she wasn't just then.

"More?" he asked.

She felt like asking for more would be greedy, but when she could finally open her eyes and see his face, she knew he wanted her to say yes. "Please."

He stroked her to another orgasm, and another beyond that, before his thrusts grew ragged. "I can't -- I have to --"

"Please do," she said.

He moved his hand to her hip and pulled her into a different rhythm that lasted only a few moments before he moaned and shuddered in her arms, his hips stilling. He looked up at her with the most open expression she could remember seeing on his face, and to stop him from saying anything too sentimental, she leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you for restraining yourself," she said.

"I didn't -- oh, you mean with the names." Han's usual crooked smile reasserted itself. "I live to serve, Your Highness."

Leia spluttered. "You really don't."

"No?" Han grinned at her. "What could I have done better?"

"Nothing," she admitted. "But that doesn't make you the perfect courtier."

"You wouldn't want me if I was."

She couldn't imagine a primped and tidy Han, least of all while his hair was askew from sex and he was still flushed with enjoyment. "No, I really wouldn't."

"'Fresher's yours," he offered, and she reluctantly moved away from him, letting him go.

"Do you think we can sleep here tonight?" she asked, not wanting to say, "Stay with me," in so many words.

"Like you said, anyone looking for us will know how to find us, but that's not a bad thing, as long as we have our clothes to hand if someone comes knocking."

The thought of spending the night nude with him made her laugh. "Yes, we'll have to plan for the morning."

"In the morning," he said, and covered a yawn. "Whatever those Ewoks make their booze out of, it's strong enough that I might be asleep by the time you're done in the 'fresher."

"Just don't take up the entire bed." Leia got out of bed to tidy up. 

"Of course not, Your Highness." Han threw her a lazy salute and she laughed all the way to the ‘fresher.


End file.
